Kiley and Momo's First Date
by Machi-Neko
Summary: Momo and Kiley are roving the dating scene, romance in their eyes and a horrible movie up on the big screen. Read, review, and be merry!


Kiley and Momo's First Date   
  
Hello, everyone, again. I assume this is the first Peach Girl fic that anyone ahs written  
for this site in particular as of....*looks at watch*....now. So, if you'll do me a gracious favor and  
read/review this short fic, please do so. If you haven't read the Peach Girl manga, well...read it.  
Ok, the darned disclaimers: I do not own McDonald's, Peach Girl belongs to Miwa Ueda and  
to TokyoPop Manga, blahblahblah...  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
"EEEKKK! NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE THE SWAMP MONSTER!"  
"Muahahahaaa... You can't escape now, Kuriko..."  
"EEEEEKK!"  
"Man, this is a crappy movie..." whispered Okayasu Kiley to his date. She nodded back to  
him.  
"You said it... Wanna go get a burger?" Momo Adachi whispered in reply. She started to  
get up out of her cushioned movie theater seat. Kiley followed suit as a sign of agreement. Out  
of the theater they walked, holding hands and laughing all the while.  
"So, are you happy you finally accepted my offer for this long-awaited date?" Kiley asked  
with a chuckle. Momo just stopped and looked down at the ground, smiling. "Yeah..." Then she  
looked up at the gray and snowing sky. "I guess I am."  
The two new lovebirds took a slow stroll down to the nearest McDonalds, both of them  
looking at each other the whole way there. They were dressed pretty casually, and since it was  
winter, pretty warmly. Kiley was dressed in his usual black school pants and a navy T-shirt, over  
which was a swell-fitting long black coat to block out the snow. Momo was decked out in  
purple flared pants with a lavender long-sleeved shirt with a nice dark blue parka. Her light hair  
was flowing in the wind. His brown hair was doing the same, pieces of the white stuff getting  
caught in it. They walked into the popular fast-food location and ordered.  
"Hey, check out that snow, Momo!" Kiley exclaimed as he pointed out the window. Momo  
turned to look. She turned back to her Chicken McGrill sandwich. "Hey, it's just snow..." She  
closed her eyes matter-of-factly.   
Outside, Sae Kashiwagi and a couple of her "friends" went roaming by across the street  
from where the McDonald's was. Giggling from a less than funny joke one of the group had  
told, she turned her head to peer across the street. What did she see? Why, nobody else but  
Okayasu Kiley and Momo Adachi, having a bite at the local restaurant.   
"Look, you guys... It's Kiley and Momo...," she said as she directed their attention to the  
other side of the road.   
"Hey, check out the window now, Kiley... It's the Moron Squad..."  
"Well, whatta you know. Sae and crew. Wonder what she's planning to ruin your life with  
now... Hahahha..." Kiley chortled.   
"Doesn't matter now... I've learned to ignore people, and lately, no immature pranks have  
been played on me lately, like no tacks in my slippers, bad things scribbled on my slippers, fake  
notes in my locker..." She looked at him-"I could go on..."-and grinned.   
About forty-five minutes later, stuffed and happy, they locked hands once more and walked  
down the street to the preceding ice cream parlor, despite the fact that they were already chilly  
and the fact that the ice cream would make them chillier. Without hesitation, Sae and the others  
followed them in, making sure that they weren't to be seen by the cheerful couple.   
Taking a seat in a softly-upholstered booth, Momo picked up the small dessert menu that  
was already on the table before Kiley could snatch it up first.   
"Aww..." he griped.   
"Oh, quit whining..." she said as she shifted through the pages of the menu.   
"Hi, what can I get for you? Our special this evening is the Brownie Pie, sprinkled with  
chopped pecans and optional whipped cream." queried the friendly waitress. "Warm or cold,  
depending on your mood. Ahaha..."  
"Hmm.. that sounds pretty good... I'll take that! Warm, whipped cream included, please,  
^-^" declared Momo.   
"And I'll have a cone of your finest chocolate ice cream, please!" Kiley proclaimed.  
"Coming right up, dears." She happily walked away to make the orders.  
Sae looked over her the back of her booth seat to look over at them. Hehehehh... I hope  
Momo likes chocolate... thought she, getting up. Watching as the waitress brought their dessert  
to them, she thought; All I have to do is trip that waitress, and then Kiley's ice cream will spill all  
over her... Simple, yet ingenious! Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Sae...  
So she tip-toed over to the hired worker and stuck her foot out, hiding her face with her  
arm.. Surely enough, the waitress tripped, but instead of spilling the ice cream all over Momo,  
she spun around, and it flew off the tray onto Sae along with the hot brownie pie.   
"EEEKK! HOT! COLD!" Sae exclaimed rather loudly, running to the bathroom as fast as  
her long legs could carry her. "I'LL GET YOU, MOMO! AND YOUR LITTLE KILEY, TOO!" she  
called from inside the bathroom above the sound of running water.  
"Sae! Ugh, I knew it was her sneaking in here behind us!" Momo quickly slid out of the  
booth and rushed into the bathroom. "Sae, you little witch! I knew it was you all the time! Are  
you trying to be stupid?!"   
Fiercely attempting to rub the dark brown stains out of her formerly white sweater, Sae  
said, "This is only a setback, Momo! I'll get you! I'll- -ACK!!"   
Momo had grabbed Sae by the collar of her dirty sweater, causing her to drop the bar of  
soap she was using. "I don't think so... Sae, just give it up... You'll never WIN!" announced  
Momo with vigor. With that, she punched Sae in her eye. Sae fell to the ground clutching her  
face, and Momo walked out with a grin on her face. She went up to the counter and  
whispered something to the manager. "If that girl in the bathroom comes out making a giant  
fuss, don't believe her. It's a big facade. Believe me."  
"Wow, Momo, that was great! Do you take a self-defense class or something?! Wow!"   
"Kiley, shut up."  
"Oh, okay..."   
Now they were standing on Momo's front porch, signaling the end of their date. Kiley  
secured Momo's hands in his own. They looked deep into each other's eyes.  
"I believe a good-night kiss is in order?" said Kiley. After that, they kissed much to their  
gratification.   
Momo opened her door and walked in. "Thanks for tonight, Kiley. I never thought  
someone like you could be so...pleasant to be with. Good night..." She then closed her door  
and stepped up the stairs.   
From her bedroom window, she watched Kiley walk away, lifting his fists up in the air and  
cheering. Wiley Kiley... thanks...  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
So what didja think? I hope it didn't suck. Review, please, okay? ^o^ It would be a big help  
mood-wise. Thank you.  
  
- -Sailor B-ko 


End file.
